The Ultimate War
by Tayter
Summary: A story that takes place...in the halo worlds.Lol.
1. Chapter 1&2

Tayter is back with a way better story than my first one(The Ultimate War/Metal Gear Story).I guess serious stories don't really work for me, but I want to try another one. If this one doesn't work then ill write comedic writings from now on. This is going to be a battle between ex-Spartan team, sage and the covenant. Oh, and for **Chicken Fox** I know it sucked lol. No hard feelings. Only problem is your gonna have to bear with me until I get this web format down. I'm all new to writing in a web format. I've never done it before so, Ill give it my best. Ok, I dedicate this story to Sir Dik- Dik for helping me out with my stories and to me and SDD's friends, Courtney and Michelle. I thank them for making me feel all tingly and for being my best female friends, lol.Disclaimer, I do not own any game made from Bungie, Any Characters made from bungie, and/or any weapons made from Bungie. I also do not own Donald Walker, one of SDD's character's from Second Gear. BTW,The Story is called The Ultimate war. This is going to be 2 chapters rolled into one. And to SDD, To make the story original I'm going to have to make you a Made up name. Although you will be called SDD through out the story.

NOTE:I MADE THIS BEFORE,BUT I MADE SOME MINOR MODIFICATIONS

:EDITED VERSION:

**Chapter 1 – Getting to know the characters**

**The first chapter is a little confusing because of the names**

**The Sage Team**

**(note)- all of the team know each other.**

Rob Bourbon(Sir Dik-Dik)- Sir Dik Dik is a former Spartan, He got in a fight with the general in charge of him. Shortly after the fight, he left he team. Sir Dik- Dik has a very docile attitude towards everything, except when he is mad. SDD was once one of the most powerful leaders in the Spartan group. This will prove to help his team dearly. SDD's suit consist of the colors Red,White,and Blue,he has a big smiley with an X through it on the left arm, and on his other arm he has "Savor today because tomorrow is going to suck." SDD's favorite weapon is the Rocket Launcher. He comes to the Sage team because one of his best friends is on the team(Tayter) and for the money.

Taylor Lancaster(Tayter)- Tayter is a free lance soldier that does what ever the hell he wants. Tayter was once very long ago a special spy for the Spartan Team, but Tayter got tired of the double-role, having to lie to his girl friend about what he did. He left the Spartan Team shortly after SDD did. Tayter is known to cause great destruction, he was charged with a 50 million dollar fine for blowing up the Spartan headquarters. Tayter's suit consist of the colors black, Dark Red, Metallic green and neon blue, Tayter has on his left arm a tattoo of a Spartan killing a covenant brute. Tayter came to the Sage team because he felt he still needed to help with the covenant problem.Tayter's favorite weapon is the Sniper Rifle.

Donald Walker- Very little is known about Donald Walker. All most people know is that he is not Spartan or covenant. Donald Walker is an almost perfect warrior. He has psychic powers that was inherited by his parents. Instead of using weapons and shields, he uses his psychic powers to shield and protect himself. Donald doesn't wear a suit, he wears a psychic dampener suit.The suit helps him keep his powers under control. The suit is a dark blue color. Besides using his powers, he loves the plasma rifle. Donald is one of the only serious members of the Sage team. Donald Came to the team because he wanted to put to rest what he helped create.

CB(Corbin Brothman)-This is one of the more daring ex- Spartans. He has been in the current war against the covenant and he was last seen being ambushed by 12 brutes. CB was captured by the covenant. He was Tortured by the covenant until he gave the location of General. One night while the guards weren't paying attention, he used his psychic powers to kill the guards and all of the covenant that inhabited the area he was at. He returned to the Spartan encampment to resign, he had enough of the Spartans. He came to the team because he likes adventure and he came to stop the covenant form doing more than they already have. CB's suit is a metallic black with metal flake all over the armor. He has a tattoo on the left arm of his serial number. His favorite weapon is the Brute Shot or the Needlers.

**Chapter 2- The first action**

"Corbin Brothman, Please step up to the podium". A judge behind a glass chamber said into the microphone. Corbin walked up to the podium with his normal swagger, a perfected walk that was swift but deadly in silence. "Do you really want to resign?" the judge asked nervously, expecting a great anger explosion from Corbin.

"Yes I do, Im tired of being sent out to do all the heavy work for the Spartans." Corbin said without a hint of anger or resentment.

There was an awkward silence. Corbin just stared at the glass chamber, thinking how great it will be to go fight covenant troops without being under anybody's jurisdiction, how great it will be to fight along side his friends.

"Well than, is there anything else you would like to say?" the judge asked with his flat almost empty voice.

" No I don't. Just let me out of the fucking base." Corbin said with some anger, that was just like his usual self.

"Very well. We thank you for your service." the judge muttered, sounding disappointed, For Corbin had been a very great warrior for the Spartans.

But that was all over now.

"So how did the trial go?" Taylor Lancaster, one of Corbin's best friends asked.

Corbin didn't awnser. He was thinking about something very important, something that happened when Corbin was captured by the covenant. He remembered that they were making a weapon that would allow the covenant to do mass damage at once.

"Corbin, how did the trial go?" Taylor questioned once again.

Corbin snapped out of his trance, now seeing that Taylor was standing right in front of Corbin.

"Oh, the trial went fine, I guess." Corbin retorted with an awkward voice, a voice that was most unlike himself.

" Are you okay?" Taylor asked looking at Corbin with a hard glance.

"yeah I'm fine, lets just go home." Corbin whispered. He would really be glad to see his other friends. He hasn't seen them in about 2 years.

"Okay, just find yourself a seat on the warthog." Taylor said, very excited that Corbin was coming home.

Taylor drove towards the base, noticing for the first time in a long while how beautiful the landscape was on the planet. Everything looked perfect, the Trees a beautiful glowing dark green, the waterfalls, looking like a beautiful crystalline fountain. All the beauty was stripped from his mind, he saw a big covenant dropship land right next to the base.

"What the hell?" Corbin blurted out what Taylor was feeling. " I thought that there was a giant force field around the planet to keep the covenant from getting on the planet!" Corbin continued with a furious voice.

"I did too." Taylor replied. "I wonder if the Covenant actually broke the force field." Tayter thought

"Well that doesn't matter now, we have to get to the base!" Corbin yelled at Taylor.

Taylor forcibly sped the warthog up to as fast he could get it to go. Taylor and Corbin arrived at the base, it looked like the Covenant landed more than one troopship. It had landed about 10 dropships. Taylor and Corbin saw Rob and Donald fighting off the covenant as best they could. Taylor and Corbin jumped off the warthog into the battle.

Taylor went into the base and came out with twin needlers, five plasma grenades and a sniper rifle.

"Here!" yelled Taylor

Taylor flung the sniper rifle with a furious sense of battle at caught it and headed up to the top of the base sniping a elite,making blood splatter all over the side of the base walls. Taylor headed out to the grounds, shooting an Elite in red right in the back with a round of needlers. The elite blew up sending it flying in the air, landing it's already dead carcass right on top of a brute. Taylor saw Donald getting ganged up by 5 elites.Taylor and the rest of the team noticed something different about Donald though,he wasn't scared.He had learned to use his powers. Donald focused his energy thinking of impaling the elites into one of his psychic spikes, when out of nowhere a grunt shot David in the head with a plasma shot. David went hay-wire. His armor broke off of him. David's eyes flared with blue energy. David focused all of his energy and he sent out a psychic explosion out of his body, blowing up about half of the army the covenant sent to the base. Alien blood splattered the base and grass, David stood there fuming. He left a crater the size of a football field in the earth where he exploded. What was left of the army watched fearfully, they kept fighting though. Taylor jumped on top of a brute, sticking a plasma grenade to it's back. The brute looked at Taylor consolingly. Taylor just laughed as the brute blew up, sending Taylor back a few yards. Rob took out his rocket launcher to blow up one of the covenant dropships, causing a mass explosion. Corbin sniped the last remaining covenant, an elite that was very big for its size. It was over. The first of the many battles to come was over.

"Well, I cant say that this wasn't a boring start for my freedom from the spartans." Corbin replied, breathing heavily from the battle. Everybody laughed. This was the beginning of a new war.

* * *

Well that is the end of chapter one. I know this story is a million times better than my first one. I hope that you'll like this story. Like I said you can review how ever you want. I will say one thing tho,I am writing another chapter to this. Well,thanks everybody. I feel like this has a lot of potential. It has a lot of imperfections, but ill release the edited versions later this week. 


	2. Chapter 3

Tayter's back with another chapter of T.U.W.!I actually wrote this before I posted the first chapter.(I'm in writing mood right now so…perhaps its because Korn inspires me to write).Well whatever is the cause I am writing more. Please read Chapter 1 first. You wouldn't understand it if you didn't read chap.1.Ok Disclaimer, I do not own anything Halo or Bungie related. I do not own SDD's character Donald Walker either. oh and p.s. If I don't have the talking right, I'll fix it in the edited versions.

:EDITED VERSION:

**Chapter 3 – The rise and fall of the Beast**

The battles went on throughout the week. Corbin and Donald slept during the day, while Rob and Taylor patrolled the base, waiting for another Covenant dropship to drop of more trips. "Man we need to get off the planet." Rob said with a depressed sort of tone. Rob has had been depressed since Wednesday, when Leon, one of the Team's best friend came to help fight off the covenant with them. Leon was patrolling with Corbin and Donald at night and a dropship landed nearby. Corbin sounded the alarm and Taylor and Rob came out to see another fight beginning to happen. Leon and Corbin were fighting against a new enemy, a cross between a brute and an elite.(This must be the weapon Corbin thought.)The best was at least 20 feet tall, it had gigantic crystal like eyes, massive arms and legs and a long mane of bones coming out of its neck. This thing did cause major damage. Leon shot brute shot after brute shot at the beast, but it didn't work. It was like it wasn't even scratched. Leon looked up in fear. The beast grabbed Leon and flung him around, eventually ripping him in half. The beast dropped Leon's mutilated body on the ground, laughing at what it did. This caused Rob to go wild. Rob jumped on the Beast, Rob pulled out the needler he was carrying and started shooting the Beast in the head, obviously trying to blow up the beast. The needlers worked in a strange way, it made the beast stronger, but weaker at the same time. It must have been the chemicals in the needler. Rob jumped off the creature waiting for it to explode, but it didn't. This is when Donald had to come in. Donald started emanating blue energy, he was getting ready to make the beast kill itself by controlling its mind. "AHHHHHHH!" Donald screamed, he could not access the creature's mind. this infuriated Donald beyond belief, He started to have a dark red aura around him, everything around Donald started to die. Donald walked up to the beast. He touched it and the beast started twitching uncontrollably. Donald was torturing the beast, trying weaken its mind. Donald then walked away from the beast. The beast flung itself on the dropship that carried it to the base. When the beast hit the dropship, the beast imploded, causing the dropship to blow up in the process.

"Your still mad about Leon aren't you?" Taylor asked nervously. Taylor liked Leon, He always thought he was a great guy, a great warrior at that. "Yeah I am. He was my best friend." Rob replied, looking down at the ground where Donald had blown a hole in the earth. "Well I'll ask the others what they think about leaving the planet to go to a different one" Taylor said in a false cheerful voice, trying to cheer up Rob. "Hey look!" Rob yelled, there was a dropship that was heading towards the Spartan encampment. " Do you think we should help them?" asked nervously, knowing how Taylor felt about the Spartan team. Taylor thought about it for a minute. "Yeah lets go." Taylor said awkwardly, almost unlike himself, Taylor was always a revengeful person, but Rob supposed that Taylor was going to put his differences aside. Something must have gotten to him. Taylor sounded the alarm. Corbin and Donald ran out asking "what's a matter?" Taylor thought a minute on how to word it, "The Spartans are in trouble." Taylor said finally. He was about to get into the warthog when Corbin said "why? what have the Spartans done for us?" Taylor didn't say anything. SMACK! Taylor hit Corbin in the mouth. "you selfish son of a bitch!" Taylor Yelled, "Don't you see that they are going to die? There are innocent civilians around the Spartan encampment!" Taylor Yelled some more. Corbin was massaging his jaw, sulking. "okay let's go." Corbin decided for the sake of his jaw.

The team left the base, preparing for the biggest onslaught in history. As the group drawled near, they saw a dropship land right outside of the Spartan base. Taylor sped up the warthog to its limits. When they arrived at the base, they thought they were to late. Everything around the base was decimated, dead bodies lying all over the ground, blood stains of humans and aliens alike. This sight made Corbin scared and made him feel stupid for ever getting out of the Spartans. "alright, lets move!" Rob said, in a furious voice. The team moved in closer to the base, where they were greeted with a landing party courtesy of the covenant.

There standing in a brooding stance was the same monster that killed Leon and a whole bunch of grunts. "I thought I killed that damn thing already!" Donald screamed as he began to impale grunts with psychic spikes. Nobody even noticed the big beast was there, for he wasn't attacking. Taylor noticed this and stopped fighting. He looked up to the massive creature, fearing that the creature would rip him in half like he did Leon. The creature didn't attack, but it moved closer to Taylor. Taylor didn't fear the beast, it wanted to help the team. Taylor ran up to the beast talking to it. It felt like to Taylor that the beast could understand human language. "Can you help us open the door to the base?" Taylor yelled, pointing at a gigantic titanium door. The beast looked at the gigantic door. It started walking to the door, squishing some grunts in the process with its feet. "Man what the hell did you do?" Rob said through his communicator in his suit. Rob looked at the beast, expecting it to attack, but he to like Taylor noticed that the beast wasn't trying to harm anything except its own kind. It was helping _us._ The beast continued towards the door, killing any covenant that got in its way. Donald saw the beast and jumped on it. "NO!"Rob and Taylor yelled at once. Donald didn't listen. He started to glow with red energy, preparing to kill it once again. "DONALD!DONT KILL IT!IT WANTS TO HELP!" Taylor yelled through the communicator in his suit. Donald didn't listen, he was still trying to access the creatures mind once again. The beast looked at Taylor in a scared glance. Taylor had no choice, He shot Donald in the leg. Donald fell off the beast, cussing and massaging his bleeding leg. "what the hell were you thinking?" Rob yelled at Donald, making him pissed. They didn't have time to fight anymore. The beast had ripped the door out of it's place, making a unearthly screech. Right when the Beast tore the door off, Brutes came out launching rockets out of their weapons at the Beast. The Beast looked at Taylor with fear and remorse. The Beast fell to the ground, releasing a chemical out of its body. The chemical blew up the brutes and the surrounding area. The team wasted no time; Heading to the door. Stopping momentarily to salute the beast. They continued on into the base, seeing more bodies. Then they saw something that disturbed the team to no end. There was a Spartan stuck on a spike, its body bleeding, seeping effluences and a voice.

That's the end of chapter 3.Hope you like it. I'm working on getting the talking down. So thanks and ill have a chapter out in a few days.Please tell me if there is anything i need to edit.:D


	3. Chapter 4

Tayter is back with yet, another chapter of T.U.W.I have really enjoyed writing stories and I want to continue. Please review my stories! If you read them, please reply. Disclaimer,I do not own anything Halo related and I don't own Donald Walker from SDD's story Ex23.

I would like to dedicate these next few chapters, to my beautiful girlfriend, Sarah.

**Chapter 4-The Damaged Soldier and the Base**

The man stuck on the spike was breathing and trying to speak. Corbin walked up to the impaled man and said "Can you hear and see me?" the man nodded, looking at Corbin with a pale, blood drained face. He was struggling to say something but couldn't. Rob felt sorrow and remorse for the man, the rest of his team just left him there to die a very painful death. "Donald, come here." Taylor said with a faint whisper, making the team jump. Taylor had never shown feelings for other people. It seems that Taylor had changed since Leon's death. "Yeah what do you nee…"Donald saw the man laying there. Donald started to cry. He had never seen something so horrible. He knew that the covenant were evil beings, but he never thought they would do this. This was all to much for him. Donald could not hold back his psychic power anymore. Donald fell to the ground, crying, a huge black aura forming around him. He started remembering of the time he was captured by the covenant. He remembered being in a room, with no walls or windows just nothing…Blank. Donald found a way out of the room, bumping into a grunt. The grunt didn't say anything or do anything.

Donald noticed, that the grunt, was…frozen. What type of covenant species would be able to freeze other beings? "Guys, come here, I found something" Donald said, putting force behind his voice. The team walked to where Donald was standing, and noticed that there was a grunt, that remarkably, wasn't moving or speaking, all it was doing was moving its eyes around. "What the hell is up with this grunt?" Corbin asked, with great puzzlement in his voice. How could something be transfixed, or frozen like this? The covenant, although advance in technology, wasn't able to do this. "I don't know, I just stumbled upon this grunt, and it froze." Donald remarked, with great frustration in his voice.

"It's the flood." Taylor whispered. He remembered, when he had been attacked by the flood about a year ago, that they had the power to…somewhat freeze living things. "How do you know this?" Rob said, with the utmost annoyance, for Rob was always the smartest. "I was attacked by the flood a while back, they had a power to freeze living stuff. hats why I think that this covenant base sent so many men here, because the flood had invaded them." Taylor leaked out so fast, that he had to repeat for the team again.

"I think we should keep moving." Corbin gasped, not wanting to think that the flood was here. The team continued into the next room, running into a full frontal attack, for the covenant were fighting the flood. "What are we going to do?" Donald questioned, thinking what the whole team was thinking. "We should help the covenant." Taylor retorted, with a great reluctance. Taylor thought that if they helped out the covenant, that the covenant, would possibly help them out. "I agree with Taylor" Robert said.

The team launched themselves in battle. Taylor saw a energy sword laying next to a dead elite, so he took it. He ran towards a giant mushroom looking flood, and sliced it in half, greenish-grey blood spewing out of the being. The being exploded. "I got you" Donald said, jumping in front of Taylor, putting an aura around the both of them. Corbin was sniping flood in from up a higher level of the room. He shot a flood with tentacles right in the head, watching blood splatter the walls behind it. He saw pieces of brain on the floor, It made him feel like he was at home. Rob went into the furor of the battle, with a brute shot, blowing up a team of flood, watching bloody pieces of brain, and organs flying every where. "Now that's what I call over-kill!" Rob yelled, laughing. Donald went to the right side of the room, were a group of grunts and a few elites were being over run by flood. He telekinesis the covenant out of the way, and sent psionic spikes at the flood, watching them get impaled, seeing blood seep out of the middles of the flood. The covenant forced looked at Donald, and turned to fight the flood.

"BAM!" a door from the far part of the room busted open, giving entrance to about ten brutes. They came in and started ripping heads off of the flood, left and right. Behind them, was a elite looking figure, suiting silver armor, and carrying a energy sword. He started to slice the bodies of flood, in half, watching blood squirt from the middle of the beings. The team joined together, in a square, and started shooting flood, in all four directions. It started to seem that they were being over run flood, when a unearthly noise sounded through the base, and as soon as the flood came, they left.

"What the hell?" Rob shouted, wondering what the hell just happened. He looked around, and saw greenish-gray blood splattered just about everywhere in the room. Among the blood, there were fallen elites, grunts,and three brutes. The covenant forces in the room, looked at the team…wondering what they should do.

"Prophet, what should we do?" A little grunt squeaked out. That was exactly what the team was thinking. Donald thought to himself that if they did not join them, that he would have no problem taking them out. "You Spartans," The prophet pointed at the team, "You have helped us in a great time of need," The prophet continued, "We need your help in the future." The prophet said. "Thank you, will you join us, or should I say, can we join you?" The prophet asked, with great wisdom. It seemed that Taylor's plan worked.

"We accept your alliance, good to have you aboard." Taylor said, with a giant smile on his face. This seemed like a beginning alliance with the covenant forces. This meant, that we could kill the flood. The flood, looked like they are going to take over the universe.

"We should move on" The prophet commanded, watching the small force of covenant get in a order for him. "We wish you to lead us,Spartans" The biggest brute shouted in the group. The team soon felt themselves glad to have such force on there side. "Yes, lead us Spartans, it would be a great honor." The prophet whispered.

The team lead the force into the next level of the base, to find that the room had been splattered in covenant forces. In the middle of the room, stood a great beast, blood flowing from its mouth.

Okay, that is the end of chapter 4.Sorry I haven't posted in so long, Ill try to keep up.:D


	4. Chapter 5

Hey! Lol,thanks for reading my other chapters for all of you that has read the stories. When your read my stories, please leave comments! It makes my stories more popular, lol.

Disclaimer, I do not own anything Halo related, although I do own my own concepts and ideas.

**Chapter 5-The Death of a Spartan**

The team lead the force into the next level of the base, to find that the room had been splattered in covenant forces. In the middle of the room, stood a great beast, blood flowing from its mouth. The team noticed that the beast that had taken Leon's life was the same beast that was in this room. The beast was chained down with anti-gravity holds.

"Arbiter, what we do?" a little pint-sized grunt asked the elite with the sword. Rob just remembered, that the Arbiter was the one who helped the legendary Master Chief. The Arbiter had a shiny metallic helmet on, with a odd cut on the dull gray armor he was wearing. It looked like….the Spartan symbol! So, this…this…arbiter was real, and he wanted to help! Rob turned on the HUD on his helmet, and he talked to the rest of the team…

"Guys! That elite was the one who helped Master Chief! He's the arbiter!" Rob almost yelling. Taylor and Corbin turned to look at the Arbiter, taking in how he looked, from the cut on his armor, the energy sword, the burn on his skin, all of this, finally fit into place. That was actually the Arbiter.

"Yeah, I noticed." Taylor said, with a slight hint of excitement, for he always wanted to fight along side the Arbiter or Master Chief. He silently thought that somehow, the team would end up fighting along side of Master Chief also. Drowning in all of his thoughts, he totally forgot about the beast, until it let out a mirth growl. He and the rest of the team turned there heads towards the beast, hoping not to have to fight it once more.

"We shall take out the beast." The Arbiter growled, not showing even a slight bit of fear towards the beast. He moved his head up and down, analyzing the beast, trying to see what it was doing. He noticed, that it was being fed, but in a very weird sort of way. It was being fed bodys, and then a very bright entity was flowing to the body of the beast. Everytime a entity flew to the beast's body, it grew bigger. The Arbiter finally sufficed that they had to stop the flow of entities to the beast.

"Go for the bodies being fed to the beast! Or take out the Covenant feeding it!" Corbin yelled, taking hold of the situation before the Arbiter pronounced his plan. Corbin ran towards the top level of the room to take out the brutes feeding the beast. Taylor started to shoot brute shots at the bodies being thrown at the beast. The bodies blew up in mid air, making a shower of body parts fly all over the room. Blood splattered the beast, and the room. It made everybody look like they were wearing green and blue war paint.

Corbin made it to the top of the room, taking out his brute shot, using the blade part of it to cut off the limbs of the brutes. He severed an arm off of a particularly large brute, watching blood spew out of the socket, he took the arm and hit the brute with it. The brutes head snapped in two. He moved towards the other brutes, firing brute shoots, watching the brute's bodies fly and explode in mid-air. He started to laugh, finally getting pay-back to what the covenant did to him. He jumped in front of a brute that was feeding the beast, and he stuck the brute shot up to the brutes head, and pulled the trigger. Green blood and brains flew on the covenant being fed to the beast. "Sorry about that" Corbin said, laughing.

He started running towards a brute that was leading more covenants, and he felt something grab him from behind. "Wha?" Corbin yelled. A brute had grabbed Corbin, taking his weapon out of his hands. The brute raised Corbin over his head. "NO!NO!" Corbin screamed, fear coursing through his body. The brute raised him higher, finally bringing Corbin down, on the brutes knee. SNAP! "AHHH!" Corbin screamed, as his last breath left his body.

It seemed that the battle had stopped in slow motion. Taylor finally made It up to the stairs, only to notice Corbin lying on the floor, blood seeping from his body, a pool of blood puddled around Corbin's body. Taylor was not thinking. He went crazy. He ran to the brute, moving faster than he ever ran. He kicked the brute, making it fall down below, blood seeping from the brutes body below…

"Watch out!" Rob yelled, noticing the brute falling from above. He wondered what was happening. He had not heard anything from Corbin or Taylor. He didn't have time to think, A elite jumped on him, sticking a plasma rifle to his head. A blue spike impaled the elite in the midsection, pinning it against a wall.

Taylor knelt down next to Corbin's body. He took his helmet off, tears streaming down his face. He picked up Corbin's body, and sat him up right. "Corbin, im so sorry!" Taylor gasping, a heavy flow off tears streaming from his face. Taylor had lost his best friend, he was tired of losing all of his friends, all to this damn beast shit. What was so important about this beast, that he had to keep losing friends?

"Taylor, are you there?" Came Donald's voice from his helmet. Taylor put his helmet back,on. He turned on the HUD, channeling it to Donald's HUD. There was a moment of silence, and the Donald signaled in again, with a faint whisper. "Is Corbin ok?" Donald whispered, thinking the worst.

A great big sigh came from Taylor's end. Donald noticed that he was crying. "He died, Donald." Taylor spoke, in a voice unlike his own. Donald was about to reply, when the beast broke free from his holdings. The beast made a growl, that shook the whole base. The beast was moving slowly towards the battle happening a few feet away from him.

The arbiter than came out of nowhere, jumping on the beast's head, stabbing his energy sword in the beast's head, making a hole in its head. He stuck a plasma grenade down the hole he made, and jumped off. The beast's movements staggered, as the grenade finally went off. There was no explosion, only the beast fell on to the floor, shaking the base. A giant entity flew out of the beasts body, and flew to Taylor.

The entity merged in Taylor's body, making his body shake violently, a great blue light shining on Taylor's body. Taylor fell on the floor, knocked out cold. Donald and Rob ran up to the top floor. They noticed Corbin and Taylor's body lying on the ground. Donald's worse fears had come true. They both died.

"NO!" Donald yelled. He fell on his knee's the black aura engulfing him again. Tears flowed from his eyes, burning the cuts on his face. Donald fell on the ground, picking up Corbin and Taylor. Rob, looked at the bodies of his two best friends, suddenly losing his voice.

"What are you doing?" Taylor's voice came out in a faint whisper, scaring Donald, making him drop Taylor. Donald looked at Taylor, the color returning in his skin. He didn't die. He didn't die!" I thought you were dead!" Donald yelled, jumping at Taylor, hugging him. "Well, im not, now stop hugging me, your making a fool of yourself." Taylor said,laughing. He looked at Donald, and then Corbin's body. He started to cry again…

"Corbin is dead though. I want to give him an appropriate burial." Taylor said, now feeling pride, reminiscing at Corbin's selflessness. "We can not do that. We have to keep moving" The Arbiter pronounced. "We have to meet up with John." The Arbiter said wisely.

"Who's John?" Rob asked, pondering what everybody was thinking. He scanned his brain for a guy named John, but he could not think of anybody by the name John. "I believe you call him Master Chief? Yes. We have to meet up with him." The Arbiter this time, looking at Corbin, a tear falling from his eyes.

Octant was the end of Chapter 5,I hope you like it! read and Review please!


End file.
